pollys origins
by bindi-the-skunk
Summary: hello my name is polly willis and im going to tell you a story about how my life was changed forever and how i became a mutant
1. Chapter 1

**pollys origins part 1  
**

**pollyanna: "wow i dont believe it ! with a little more research i will have found a way to make humans and animals immune to poisons and toxins and maby even let them have it as a weapon for soilders fighting just think ...  
a world without worry about being killed by toxins by animal or human less murders less death !"**

**pollyanna picks up a small rat and also picks up a syring "dont worry little guy if this works you might be immune to snake venom "  
before she could the door was blasted off... in fright the rat bit her "ouch !"**

**?: "miss willis ?" a stiff looking man in a lab coat walked calmly into pollyannas lab**

**polly: "w-who are you ! and what are you doing in my lab !"**

**?: "i am bishop and your knowlege of toxins will be usefull to rid the world of its freaks ."**

**polly: "w-what do you mean?"**

**bishop: "as you know there are mutants and mobions and alians and i want them gone before they take over !"**

**polly: "those "freaks" are protecting us !"**

**bishop: "but for how long miss willis ! i will destroy them before they destroy us "**

**polly: "NO i wont use my knowlege to harm an innocent life !"**

**bishop: "you have no choice ..."**

**polly: "yes i do" picks up syringe from floor "i will die first !" plunges needle into her arm and faints .**

**bishop: "foolish woman !" leaves  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** polly origins part 2by ~binditheskunk**

**polly: "ugh what a headache" holds hand to head sees hand "WHAT !" hand is furry and a tail comes out from under her polly runs to mirror " IM A GIANT RAT !"**

**runs out of lab to think "there must have ben a reation to those toxins and that rat biting me !"**

**polly: puts on cloak and gos outside "what to do what to do ?"**

**punk: "hey lady you know this is purple dragon teratory ?"**

**polly: hides her face "i-im sorry!" turns to leave**

**punk: grabs her "dont think so lady !"**

**polly: kicks punk in nuts "JERK !"**

**punk: pulls out knife and is about to slit her throut "say goodbye... AK ! falls to floor**

**polly: "wha ?"**

**splinter: "you need help miss ?"**

**polly: (*thinks* another giant rat ?) um im fine**

**splinter: "well i better make sure" reches for hood of cloak**

**polly: "please dont !"**

**splinter: pulls hood down anyway "wah ?"**

**both: O_O**


	3. Chapter 3

** polly origins part 3by ~binditheskunk**

**splinter: recovers from a shock "who are you miss ?"**

**polly: "pollyanna "**

**splinter: "and why are you a ..."**

**polly: "i-i dont know"**

**splinter: "well it would be unwise to stay here there are mutant haters and hunters everywhere" holds out hand**

**polly: (*thinks* "should i go with him ? he did save me from that hoodlum...") takes his hand**

**both: on roof**

**polly: "where are we going ?"**

**splinter: "to a safe place my sons and there friends are there already"**

**polly: "why are you helping me ?"**

**splinter: "i could not just leave you in that ally "**

**polly: "and why where you there ?"**

**splinter: "i was taking down a drug ring that thos purple dragons where running"**

**polly: "interesting "**

**splinter: "yaAH !" is shot in shoulder**

**polly: ! sees purple dragon**

**PD: "you rat you took out one of our rings and hurt one of our men !"**

**splinter: gets up "tendrals of darkness !" dark energy shoots from his hands at the purple dragon**

**PD: runs away "il kill you later rodents !"**

**polly: takes off bandanna and hands it to splinter "here it will help the bleeding"**

**splinter: "i will be fine we are only a couple blocks away from the safe house"**

**(LATER...**


	4. Chapter 4

** both: walk thru door**

**polly: "nice place" ^^**

**splinter:" its an underground safe house with all the mutant hunters and haters we are safe here" walks over to a turtle on a computer "donatello i took down that drug ring "**

**don: "good" turns to polly "who is she ?"**

**splinter: "i found miss polly outside being attaked by a dragon"**

**don: "well im glad you both are o..." sees splinters arm "your hurt !" get a first aid kit out "i swear your almost as bad as raph and usagi when it comes to getting hurt"**

**polly: "well he saved me getting it so " kisses splinter on cheek "that deserves a reward ^^**

**splinter: O/O**

**donny and polly: laugh**


	5. Chapter 5

** polly: "so what now ?"**

**donny: "make yourself at home"**

**polly: sits on chair**

**door opens and a crocadile comes in carrying a turtle and a rabbit**

**LH: donatello we where attacked !**

**don: rushes over "by who !"**

**LH: lies turtle and rabbit on beds "by the purple dragons the came out and attacked i managed to take out a few but they managed to over power the others "**

**don: tends to the two mutants wounds "how could a bunch of punks over power a wind and strenth mutant and a pyro mutant ?"**

**LH:" they had these guns that shot red beams and they shot the others with them knocking them out and then started beating them up"**

**leo: "they have no honor ! beating up an unconsios mutant !"**

**polly: rushes over "will they be ok ?"**

**don: "with rest they will they both are hurt badly but they will be ok"**

**polly: "good but where did some hoddlums ge... BISHOP !"**

**leo" "you know bishop ?"**

**polly: "he came into my lab to kidnapp me and use my knowlege of toxins aganst you but i injected myself with a poison hoping to kill myself to stop my knowlege of toxins getting into the wrong hands but a rat bit me and it turned me into this "**

**don: "interesting"**

**polly: "that monster hurting innocent lives to get what he wants ! i ...ARG !" claws grow out and turn neon green "w-whats happened to me ?..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**polly: "whats happend to me" al of a sudden her claws go back to normal lenth "hmmmmm ?" consentrats and claws come back out "fasanating" claws go back in don: "apparintly when your angery or consentrat your claws come out and you can retract them as well " polly: "the toxic... i think my touch is poisones but i was able to touch splinter... maby the toxic only is there when my claws are out !" don: "wow ..." polly: "how did you and the others get your powers ?" don: "um what powers ?" polly: "dont play dumb with me splinter has powers and you mentind about the ot**

**polly origins part 6by ~binditheskunk**

**polly: "whats happend to me" al of a sudden her claws go back to normal lenth "hmmmmm ?"  
consentrats and claws come back out "fasanating" claws go back in**

**don: "apparintly when your angery or consentrat your claws come out and you can retract them as well "  
polly: "the toxic... i think my touch is poisones but i was able to touch splinter... maby the toxic only is there when my claws are out !"**

**don: "wow ..."**

**polly: "how did you and the others get your powers ?"**

**don: "um what powers ?"**

**polly: "dont play dumb with me splinter has powers and you mentind about the others being a streanth and a pyro mutant "**

**don: sighs "ok it was a latent efect of the mutagen my brothers and splinter where exposed to and how leatherhead and usagi got theres well lets say we have had to donate blood more than once and we can give our "mutancy" to others by touch if we want to and we can do all kinds of powers and things but we each have powers we are best at. "**

**splinter: "we are all capable of shapeshifting and making weapons and sheilds with our powers"**

**polly: "wow"**

**don: "and im sure we can also do your "toxic claw" power "**

**polly: "wow again but if you can shapshift why not just you know stay that way all the time and be human ?"**

**splinter: " becuse we shouldent have to hide"**

**polly: smiles "i suppose not "**

**(a few weeks later...**

**part 6 we learn about pollys new powers and learn where the guys got theres  
**


	7. Chapter 7

** polly origins part 7by ~binditheskunk**

**(a few weeks later...**

**polly had gotten used to her new surroundings and had made friends with all of the other mutants and mobions .**

**polly: is looking thru fridge for juice finds a contaner with juice on it and drinks it**

**(a few minutes later...**

**polly: hicups "hehe ... i feel funny"**

**splinter: walks into room "hi ms polly"**

**polly: follows him**

**splinter: sees polly looking at him with a funny look on her face "um yes ms polly ?"**

**polly: "hehe stop calling me "ms polly" my names just polly"**

**splinter: "uh have you ben drinking ?"**

**polly: "i had some grape juice"**

**splinter: ? "that was wine raphael made !"**

**polly: hicups "o well " walks closer to splinter "you know i never rely thanked you for saving me now i think i will !" grabs splinter and kisses him on the lips !**

**splinter: O_O**


	8. Chapter 8

** splinter: O_O ! w-wha ?**

**polly: giggles "whats the matter ?"**

**splinter: falls to the floor**

**polly: "hehe oops !" polly picks splinter up and sets him on the couch in a sitting posision then she walks away**

**(later...**

**splinter: wakes up "what kind of dream was that ?"**

**polly: "it wasent a dream ^^" walks over and sits next to splinter "you should have seen your face !"**

**splinter: "uhhhhh"**

**polly: "o yah the guys said they had to go and take care of some purple dragons again"**

**splinter: gets up "i better go help"**

**polly: "il go with you !"**

**splinter: "i dont think that will be nesasary"**

**polly: "i want to go and see how to fight"**

**splinter: "im sorry ms polly but i dont think oooooo..."**

**polly: has a pissed off look on her face**

**(LATER...**

**polly: is on roof with splinter ^^ "so this is what the city is like from the roof "**

**splinter: "yes"**

**polly: "its nice so why do you all do this ?"**

**splinter: "what fight ? its right thing to do "**

**polly: "well thats sweet what you and the others do " gets closer to splinter**

**splinter: "uhhhh" walks over to ledge**

**polly: "and the other guys at the university said i played hard to get **


	9. Chapter 9

**both: *see hun come out of werehouse***

**splinter: "hun i thought he was in prison ?" jumps down and lands on street oppiset to the werehouse**

**polly: O_O "how did he do that ?" climes down ladder walks up next to splinter "so how do we get past..".sees huns under arms " ewwwww is that armpit hair ? theres a thing called shaving"**

**splinter: rolls eyes "ok "**

**polly and splinter sneak past hun and into the werehouse**

**polly: sees the purple dragons have the turtles "they have the kids !"**

**splinter: "lets see" starts looking around**

**polly: "grrrrrr" jumps down and kicks dragon in the face "i think yall need what all bad children need... A GOOD SPANKIN !" grabs board and starts hitting the dragons with it knocking them out .**

**splinter: O_O**

**guys: "POLLY ?"**

**polly: "thats what you get !" turns to the turtles "you boys ok ?"**

**guys: "yah"**

**polly: "see splinter i can take care of myself ^^"**

**splinter: jumps down and helps polly free the turtles**

**(LATER...**


	10. Chapter 10

**(LATER ... **

**polly: you see i took karate lessons for many years  
**

**mikey: "cool !"**

**polly: smiles "yes "**

**leo: "i think its time we all went to bed its ben a long night and we have to train tomarrow"**

**mikey: groans "we train everyday !"**

**leo: "we have to to keep up our training"**

**polly: "you know to much of something is bad"**

**mikey: "yah !"**

**leo: "but to little of something is bad to "**

**polly: "but why not have some fun tomarrow ?"**

**leo: "we can have fun AFTER training"**

**polly: "ok how long do you guys train ?"**

**leo: "for about...**

**mikey: "till we faint !"**

**polly: "o dear maby a day off would be wise"**

**leo: "crime never takes a day off !"**

**polly: "but you should its just one day and you can still train in the form of jogging and enjoying the park !"**

**leo: "but !"**

**polly: "no buts the only buts are YOUR butts and i dont like it when you put training and your ego above a nice day for all of you !"**

**leo: "grrrrr fine !"**

**raph: "shes like a mom !**

**(next day...**

**all: are at the park**

**polly: "now isint this lovely ?"**

**mikey: is playing ball with some kids "yah !"**

**splinter: "this is not very comfortable being around all these people" tries to walk away**

**polly: grabs his ear "and THAT is why we are spending a day at the park !"**

**mikey: laughs**

**splinter: "not one word "**

**polly: smiles "now lets go do something"**

**splinter: "like what ?"**

**polly: "theres a roller coster nearbye "**

**splinter: "roller coster ?"  
polly: drags him over to the roller coster**

**(LATER...**

**polly: is laughing "wasent that fun !"**

**splinter: fur is messed up and is shaking "y-yah ..."**

**polly: rolls eyes "hmmmmm"**


	11. Chapter 11

** polly: "now i did not think you would be scared of a ride splinter" grins**

**splinter: "i was not scared it was surprising that a ride could do such twistes and turns"**

**polly: "ok then ... scaredy rat" smiles**

**(later...**

**polly: is talking with splinter "and that is why i became a scientest to learn to somehow protect people in war so they will not get hurt"**

**splinter: "hmm" smiles**

**mikey: snaps picture of them "thats so going into the memory book !"**

**splinter: jumps up "michealangelo !"**

**mikey: laughs and runs away**

**polly: laughs "mikey sure is child hearted"**

**splinter: "yes and he needs to learn self control"**

**polly: "ok thats it" grabs splinters arm "i thoght the roller coaster would lighten you up i guess not what ride do you want to go on next ?"**

**splinter: "it would be nice to go home and meditate"**

**polly: shakes head "ok then" then just when splinter thought he and the guys where free of this "mad house" casey jones ran up**

**polly: smiles and shakes caseys hand "hello mr jones"**

**casey: "hey polly you seen raph round ?"**

**polly: "yes i think he went with samantha on the tunnle of love" smiles**

**casey: "oh couse i heard rumers bout a dog fighin ring and i wanted the guys to check it out"**

**polly: "well we are kind of haveing a day out but i think that i could take a look"**

**splinter: "no miss polly i think it would be best if you stayed here watching the others well i and mr jones look into this"**

**polly: "no pardon me but i do want to "kick some butt" and i think the others are more than capable of taking care of themselves"**

**splinter: "but it might be very dangerous"**

**polly: "now now i thought we seteld this i am more than capable of holding my own"**

**splinter: "sorry miss polly but ..."**

**polly: "look im coming whther you like it or not"**

**splinter: "trust me this is dangerous"**

**casey: "can i say something ?"**

**polly and splinter: "NO !"**

**(later...**

**splinter: "i need my head examend..."**

**polly: smiles " ok so whats the plan ?"**

**casey: "we go in and start kicking some butt"**

**polly: "well i think we should go in the back"**

**all: go in the back**

**hun: is watching dogs attack a lab puppy**

**polly: "o my gosh !"**

**hun: laughs cruely**

**polly: leaps down and kicks hun "you heartless ba**** !"**

**splinter and casey: jump down to help polly**

**polly: unsheths claws "grrrrr ...huh ?" splinter jumps over her head and attckes hun hitting him in the face with his walking stick**

**casey: runs up and hits hun with a baseball bat**

**polly: jumps down in the ring and snatches the puppy away from the dogs "got you little guy !" leaps out of ring just before a dog bites her**

**splinter: is fighting hun "casey help polly !"**

**polly: "im fine !" gives casey the puppy "hold him !" runs to help splinter**

**splinter: is rammed into wall by hun and has debre fall on him**

**polly: gasps turns to hun unsheths claws "you monster !" leaps up and scratches hun in the stomach**

**hun: place where polly scrathched him turns ugly brownish green and hun trips and falls into the ring and the dogs attack him**

**polly: "casey go get they others !" kicks some purple dragons into the fighting ring**

**casey: "but what about you and spli..  
polly: "go !"**

**casey: goes to get the guys**

**polly: defets the dragons and runs over to dig splinter out of the rubble "splinter are you ok !" no answer then polly sees a grey hand sticking out of the rubble and starts digging till splinter is out of the debre polly sets splinter on the ground and shakes him "come on wake up" sees blood on his head**

**polly: "o gosh !" picks splinter up "i have to get you to a hospital !"**

**hun: climes out of ring with bite marks all over him "your not going anywhere rat !"**

**(TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**polly: gets up and faces hun "leave us alone !" hun: raises his fists and brings them down "yaaaaahhhhhh !" polly grabs splinter and jumps out of the way polly: to splinter "come on wake up i can keep on doging forever we need to get out of here" jumps just as hun is about to smash her hun: "stand still rodent !" picks up fallen board and swings it at polly polly: sees door is gaurded by purple dragons "o crud !" sets splinter down on a ledge and jumps down to fight hun "you hurt my friend and st  
**

**polly: gets up and faces hun "leave us alone !"**

**hun: raises his fists and brings them down "yaaaaahhhhhh !"**

**polly grabs splinter and jumps out of the way  
**

**polly: to splinter "come on wake up i can keep on doging forever we need to get out of here" jumps just as hun is about to smash her**

**hun: "stand still rodent !" picks up fallen board and swings it at polly**

**polly: sees door is gaurded by purple dragons  
"o crud !" sets splinter down on a ledge and jumps down to fight hun  
"you hurt my friend and still try to hurt him more !'  
leaps up and grabs a hanging lamp and gets on huns back and wraps her tail around his neck  
"your a monster hun to hurt innocent animals and mutants just becuse you can !" tightens her tail on huns neck making him choke polly scowls and grabs huns chin and looks him straigt in the eyes her neon green eyes flashed angerly  
"i have every right to strangle you right now !" then hun loses consisness and falls on his face and polly unwraps her tail from his neck**

**polly: "but i am not a murderer and im not going to be" jumps onto ledge and picks splinter up and leaps out window**

**(later at hospital ...**

**polly: is sitting in waiting room "i hope hes ok"**

**splinter: walks out and puts a hand on her shoulder "im fine a little sore"**

**polly: smiles "you know you should be lieing down you took a bad blow to your noggin"**

**splinter: sits down next to polly "i do not like it here it reminds me of a bad enemy"**

**polly: "and who... bishop"**

**splinter: "correct"**

**polly: "well i dont know what to do if he shows up... such evil in one person"**

**splinter: "he has simply taken the wrong path"**

**polly: "heh well its going to take more than being nice to him to bring him on the side of good"**

**splinter: "who knows perhaps hel see the error of his ways"**

**polly: "maby" rests head on splinters shoulder**

**splinter: blushes**

**a few minutes later...**

**both: are asleep**


	13. Chapter 13

** pollys origins part 13by ~binditheskunk**

**(THE NEXT DAY ...**

**polly and splinter: are walking out of hospital**

**polly: "im glad you where not severly hurt by that debri"**

**splinter: "i was a foutunate "**

**polly: smiles**

**?: is watching them from bushes "so miss willis is alive and has been changed ... no matter she may still be of use she seems close to the male rodent he may be our ticket to her "**

**polly: takes splinters hand "you where very brave most would have run facing that creature"**

**splinter: sighs "you cant run just becuse your afraid"**

**polly: "true but still... so how do you feel ?"**

**splinter: "i am alright" pulls out shell cell "hmmm i still dont know how to work this thing" starts pushing random buttons**

**polly: takes shell cell and calls donny**

**donny: anwers "hello ? polly ! are you and splinter ok !"**

**polly: "we are both fine splinter just got a bump on his head and scared the daylights out of me"**

**donny: "ok well im glad the both of you are ok "**

**polly: smiles "donny you dont mind if we arnt back for a while do you ?"**

**donny: "i guess not"**

**polly: "good" hangs up and grabs splinters hand "come on i know a place we can have fun !"**

**(LATER...**

**polly and splinter: are in movie theater watching "van helsing"**

**polly: giggles at a sceane**

**splinter: can leave becuse polly has her tail wrapped around his**

**gorge the cat: walks into theater**

**splinter: sees him *thinks* (oh no its that cat he must have been released early ohhh if he sees miss polly and i it will be all over new york !) "um miss polly could you see if they have some non butter popcorn ?"**

**polly: "sure" gets up and pats splinters head "dont you go away " walks away**

**gorge: sees splinter and walks over "hey rat man ! didint think id see you here "**

**splinter: "good day mr cat"**

**gorge: smacks splinter on the back "still i stick in the mud huh !" laughs annoyingly "hey you got any popcorn ? i hope its not that grads kind it gives me gas !"**

**splinter: "sorry its grads "**

**gorge: "oh well fill me up light a match !" eats some popcorn**

**splinter: sees polly coming back "um gorge could you go im waiting for someone and there allergic to cats"**

**gorge: "ok dude bye ! and wow who creamed your conk ?"**

**splinter: is annoyed "never mind"**

**gorge: walks away and farts loudly**

**splinter: "woh THAT was gross ! and i thought michealangelo was unmannered !"**

**polly: walks back and sits down "here you go i got a double so we can share"**

**gorge: walks back over "oh right ratty i almost..." sees polly "wow i didint think you had it in you shes a babe !"**

**polly: frowns "who are you ?"**

**gorge" "gorge the cat lady "**

**splinter: "a petty theif who insists on following me around"**

**gorge: "now dont be like that ! il leave now and leave you some time with your woman "**

**polly: "oh im not his "woman" as you put it"**

**gorge: "oh well" pinches pollys butt "im availible "**

**polly: punches gorge thru ceiling of theater "i can see why you scoundrel !"**

**splinter: O_O**

**polly: sits back down and smiles at splinter "now we can watch the film in peace" wraps her tail around splinters again**


End file.
